


Blood Bank : SoonHoon AU

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

ㅤ

"You'll be the human blood bank of Mr. Lee. He's quite picky, and I'm not sure why he chose you," the headmaster said, head shaking, his expression mirrors how disappointed he feels. "Do your job right, Soonyoung. You'll be a wasted deal if you'll mess this up," he added then he ordered for him to go back to his room and prepare for tonight's exchange.

He only smile and nod his head, not bothering to utter any word to defy him. Soonyoung kept silent as he head back to their chamber, his mind stucked on the thought of his future with the vampire Mr. Lee.

A sigh escaped his lips as he enters their chamber, the other orphan kids running towards him, giving im a comforting hug.

"What will happen to us after hyung leaves?" One of the kids, Haneul, asked as he looked up to Soonyoung with teary eyes.

Soonyoung smiled softly at him and patted his head, trying to comfort him out of the sadness he feels. "Hyung will come back for everyone."

The other kids sobbed and tighten their hold onto him, making him smile sadly. Sure, he might become a rich human consort, but he needs a way to free himself as well. That's the only way to save these kids as well. Save them in this bloody world.

"Soonyoung, Mr. Lee's carriage is here," the headmaster's secretary, Jisung, said. He gave the younger a sad smile as soon as Soonyoung came out of the room.

The other kids stayed in front of the door as they watch Soonyoung disappear on the hallways of the Orphanage.

"Be strong, Soonyoungie.." Jisung pats Soonyoung's back, trying to comfort him before the younger leaves.

Soonyoung only smile and nod at him, like he always do. And for the last time, he looked back and waved his hand goodbye to the little kids who were watching him from thwir room's window.

"I'm Seokmin, a half-breed and master Lee's butler. I hope we can get along," the taller, fair-skinned male with a soft face said.

Soonyoung looked at him, head empty. He stared for a couple of seconds, making the half-breed half-scared. "Dude. Don't freak me out. I'm a nice half-breed," Seokmin defended, pouting as he looks out of the carriage's window.

"I'm Soonyoung and I'm human," he introduced himself in a very monotonous way. Seokmin chuckled, thinking that this human looks cute, especially his chinky eyes.

"We're here. A brief info, master's a very impatient and aggressive vampire. He won't take "no" for an answer," he said, emphasizing the word 'no'.

Soonyoung smiled at him then they head inside the huge manor. The human was in awe as he noticed how everything seemed to be made in gold. 'How rich can this vampire can be?' he thought, mouth dropping a little as he continued to look around.

"Probably richer than your headmaster," a deep voice said, answering his unsaid thoughts.

Soonyoung's eyes widen that he quickly turned his to where the voice came from. His eyes turn wider, if that's possible, as he saw a dashing man in black suits. His menacing crimson orbs. His small, pinkish lips and his ebony, silky hair. What caughts his attention the most was his height. He looked smaller than he imagined he would be, but a little younger.

"Call me small again and I'll tie you on my bed," Mr. Lee warned as he walks closer to them.

Soonyoung blinked, still amazed at the fact that vampires can read mind. He stepped backwards with every forward step his master was taking and only stopped when his back pressed against Seokmin's chest.

"Easy there, tiger. Master's just teasing you. Don't fret so much," Seokmin chuckled softly, his hands holding onto Soonyoung's shoulders.

"Don't touch him, Seokmin. Go to the kitchen and prepare us something to eat," Mr. Lee ordered, making Seokmin flinch.

The half-breed nodded his head and quickly head to the kitchen to do his task. On the other hand, Soonyoung's legs felt wobbly that he almost stumbled on his feet when he moved a little backwards, again.

"And you, in my room. Now. I haven't eaten yet." And he made a turn to the grand staircase, heading to his room. Soonyoung pouts, fingers fidgeting on his bag as he followed him.

He doesn't look entirely frightening. But there's something about his aura that's making Soonyoung hypnotized and powerless. And he didn't like it, because of the pool of heat that seems to burn inside him as well.

"Sit here." Soonyoung's bubble of thoughts bursts as he heard his master's deep voice again, commanding him.

He obliged and sat on the edge of the bed. His master was doing something so he took his time checking his room. The color of his room's a combination of mint and white, a rather odd palette for a vampire like him. But his bed's a crimson red, like his eyes.

"Sit on my lap, human." Soonyoung almost scowl as he heard him commanding him again. But he stayed silent and obliged, for the nth time.

Soonyoung bites his lower lip as he carefully approached his master who's sitting on the black couch placed in front of the bed. He unconsciously licks his lips as he sits on his master's lap. His muscles tensing when his master held onto his hips, making sure to keep him in place.

"I am your master, Lee Jihoon. Call me master, and please don't stay silent that much. I hate silence," he whispered on his ear, his voice sounding a little huskier than before.

Jihoon growled softly when Soonyoung unconsciously gasp from the sudden brush of heat against his sensitive ear.

"Answer, human," he whispered once again, now squeezing Soonyoung's hips, pulling him closer to him.

"Y-Yes, master." He gulped, biting his lower lip, preventing himself from making any sound as he feels his crotch being pressed against his master's crotch.

"Good, boy. I'm gonna have a taste of you now. Just a relax a little, okay?" Jihoon's hands left the latter's hips then he delicately unbutton Soonyoung's long sleeves, revealing his pale-looking skin.

He left the bottons unbuttoned as his hands made their way back to Soonyoung's hips, as if that's where they belong. Jihoon growled softly as he leaned closer to his shoulder, his nose pressing against the latter's skin. His delicious scent filling Jihoon's nostrils and it made him hungrier.

He licked a spot on Soonyoung's shoulder before biting it gently, his fangs slowly sinking against the latter's skin. His hands involuntarily squeezing Soonyoung's hips, an unconscious muffled moan escaping his lips as he starts to suck his blood.

Soonyoung gripped on Jihoon's arm and shoulder, his muscles clenching from the sudden pain that stings throughout his body. His head tilting a little as he unconsciously pushed and pressed his body closer to Jihoon's. Instead of feeling pained and drained, he felt aroused. An alien kind of feeling for him.

"Master.." he moaned, his voice trembling as he offers his body more to him.

Jihoon's arms eventually wrapping around Soonyoung's waist, holding him closer as he continue to feast on him.

"You taste so good.." Jihoon mumbled, amazed, as he pulled away. Soonyoung's blood dripping from his small mouth.

Soonyoung purses his lips, his eyes teary, his face flushed as he looked at his blood-mouthed master. "Feels good.. Suck me more.. Master.." He whispered, voice shadowed with desire as his body starts to ache for more. More of his master touching him.

Jihoon looked at him in disbelief. Truth be told, Soonyoung's the first human who offered himself to him, wholeheartedly. And he couldn't reject this kind of offer. Not this time, that he already tasted the most delicious blood he could ever ask.

ㅤ


	2. CHAPTER 2

It's been a week since Soonyoung adapted to his new purpose in life, Master Lee's blood consort. Sure, the title he currently holds annoys him, but he felt comfortable and at home.

Their master Jihoon, the butler Seokmin and the other servants, half-breed or not, treated him nicely. They took care of him, not like a bank of blood but like a normal person. Like a family.

"Soonyoungie, in my room." Jihoon heaved a heavy sigh as he waltz to his room upstairs.

He just came home from work and he felt exhausted and tired. He needs a taste of his favorite drink, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung's cheeks blushed and he quickly followed his master, leaving the book he was reading on the couch. He got used to this kind of situation that he stopped asking questions whenever their master calls for him.

Once he reached the room, he felt a nerve-wrecking shiver spiraling down his body when he saw his master's naked body waiting for him at the foot of the bed. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in his master's beautiful figure.

It was his first time seeing him naked, fully naked that a ticklish sensation lingered on his groin. He almost moan when his master's breathless voice called for him. His legs wobbling as he took careful steps towards him.

"Strip, angel. Master badly needs you," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against Soonyoung's shoulder as he lean forward.

Soonyoung couldn't help but bite his lower lip, but despite doing that, a strangled moan still slipped past his lips, making his master crave for him more. 

It didn't take long for him to be fully naked. His master gently pushed him down the bed then he crawled and hovered on top of him, his lips quick, claiming Soonyoung's pair of delicious lips.

Jihoon's day was too stressful and annoying that his body felt too heavy and exhausted. Maybe if it wasn't too stressful, they won't probably be in this kind of situation.

"Master.." Soonyoung moaned, his back arching, unconsciously pushing his chest forward, closer to his master's lips.

His hands held and gripped onto his master's shoulder and nape, pushing his mouth closer to his sensitive nipple. Jihoon's tongue played and swirled around Soonyoung's pinkish nub then he took it in his mouth and sucked it hungrily.

His other hand pinched and tugged his other nipple and Soonyoung cried as the pleasure rises and spreads through his body like wildfire. His legs wrapping around his master's waist, pulling him closer to him. Making them both moan as their bare cocks pressed and rubbed against each other, both of them craving for more.

Jihoon eventually spreads Soonyoung's legs as he went down and settled himself in between his thighs. Everything felt too quick yet too great for them. His master wasn't rushing but the tension filling his body was making him hungrier.

He sticked his tongue out and lowered his head, he breathed heavily as his tongue pressed against the base of Soonyoung's cock. Soonyoung's head falling backwards as he screamed his master's name, the pleasure slowly engulfing his body. His cock throbbed from the ecstasy-like feeling of his master's warm and wet tongue pressing against his hard cock.

Soonyoung's hole clenched and unclenched onto nothing, his body starting to squirm and his hips bucking up when Jihoon's tongue starts doing its job. Jihoon licked his length up until the tip, his hands gripping onto Soonyoung's hip to press him down against the bed, restricting him from moving and it made Soonyoung whine as the frustration eats him up.

Soonyoung's head shakes, his mouth ajar, eyes tightly shut and his hands desperately gripping on the sheets. He could feel his warm pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock, and it wasn't helping him at all.

Jihoon's tongue hardened a little as it rubs in between the slit of the tip of Soonyoung's cock then he flattened it against the tip and swirled it before he opens his mouth wider and took the head of Soonyoung's cock in his mouth.

He enjoyed sucking Soonyoung's cock, moaning against it, his moan being muffled and vibraying against his cock as he tastes the latter's sweet pre-cum. One of his hand made its way down to the latter's needy hole, finally time for him to prep him up.

Soonyoung's slick made it easy for his master's delicate fingers to invade his inside. Jihoon curled his fingers and starts thrusting it in a pace to prepare his hole.

"Master.. Please.." Jihoon was supposed to be careful and gentle since this will be Soonyoung's first time. But hearing the latter's desperate moans and needy pleads, he might reconsider everything.

He pulled his fingers out then he crawled up to him, his lips pressing wet kisses on Soonyoung'a lower belly and up to his neck. Jihoon's arms slipped under the pillow, his lips pressing against the crook of his neck, panting heavily as he positions his cock on the latter's entrance.

Soonyoung's legs wrapped around his hips. They moaned in unison as his master's cock starts to invade his tight walls. Jihoon took his time, his hips slow and gently, trying to make sure that he won't hurt Soonyoung while his cock penetrates inside him.

Soonyoung's fingers clawed on his master's back, drawing marks on his skin as he whimpered from the stinging sensation that lingered down his lower body. Loud, heavy pants echoed throughout the room as Jihoon stopped moving and Soonyoung's walls starts adjusting to his master's cock.

The feeling of their bodies closely pressing against one another and his master's warm breath brushing against his neck made their body quiver in delight. The heat and pleasure slow-burned inside them as their hips involuntarily move, Soonyoung's walls clenching and unclenching around Jihoon's throbbing cock.

Soon after, they were both panting heavily and loudly as their movements increases, both finally finding their own pace. Jihoon slammed his cock deeper and faster this time as he hits the latter's bundle of nerves. Soonyoung squirmed, his mind clouded with the need to release as he becomes a moaning mess under him.

A few more thrust of chasing their release, Jihoon moans against his neck and the latter hugged him tightly, toes curling as they chanted their names. Their mind in a frenzy and their body spasming as Jihoon cums inside him and Soonyoung on their stomachs.

"Master, a guest is waiting for you outside," Seokmin announced, his voice loud so his master could hear him from outside.

Soonyoung gasped and his cheeks blushed furiously upon hearing his friend and co-worker. Meanwhile, Jihoon just chuckled and planted a kiss on the latter's neck before answering his butler.

"Give me 20 minutes."

Jihoon smiled sweetly at him then he pressed another kiss on Soonyoung's lips. "Let's cuddle more before I deal with another handful of stress downstairs," he mumbled softly then lay beside Soonyoung.

He pulled him closer, arms wrapping around Soonyoung's waist, caging him in his arms, his mind trying to drift away from the stressful duty he has.


End file.
